Level 276/Versions
This level has quite an incredible history. The current Dreamworld level 276 is the fourth version! The design have been changed three times! Most levels do not even get one change! |orders = |target = |blockers = |candies = |spaces = 81 |difficulty = Insanely hard }} First Dreamworld Version *There were only 40 moves, with 5-layer icing instead of 4-layer. Moon Struck lasts three moves starting with 20 moves left. *The old difficulty was insanely hard, and to the point of being almost impossible. There were almost no videos of the old version being passed without boosters. Even most of the best attempts could only manage to destroy about 200 blue candies, which is still very far from the requirement of 300 blue candies. **Before the nerf of June 12, 2014, this was considered the Hardest Level in Dreamworld, but it was not featured in the poll due to its short span. *This level had a target score as such that it was impossible to earn less than three stars. This was because the orders alone were worth 30,000 points. The old difficulty of earning three stars was None. **This was the only Dreamworld level in which clearing the requirement gives the player enough points to meet the 3-star target score. Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Walkthrough |orders = |target = |blockers = |candies = |spaces = 81 |difficulty = Insanely hard }} Second Dreamworld Version *The moves limit was increased to 45 and one more moon struck was added, but the old difficulty remained Insanely Hard. *This level had a target score as such that it was impossible to earn less than three stars. This was because the orders alone were worth 30,000 points. The old difficulty of earning three stars was None. **This was the only Dreamworld level in which clearing the requirement gives the player enough points to meet the 3-star target score. Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Walkthrough | candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | difficulty = Very hard }} Third Dreamworld Version *The moves limit was increased to 60 and one more moon struck was added. However, each moon struck duration was decreased from 3 moves to 1 move. The difficulty is Very Hard. *This level had a target score as such that it was impossible to earn less than three stars. This was because the orders alone were worth 30,000 points. The old difficulty of earning three stars was None. **This was the only Dreamworld level in which clearing the requirement gives the player enough points to meet the 3-star target score. Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. * 3rd Start: moves left. * '3rd End: ' moves left. * '4th Start: ' move left. * '4th End: ' moves left. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn three stars